


Night Of Our Nightmares (Night Of Our Dreams)

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, High School AU, I saw a prompt so i wrote, M/M, Promposal, im not sure what this is, larry - Freeform, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't a fan of grand gestures. Harry just so happened to have one planned. It goes downhill from there until louis has to do a grand gesture of his own to fix everything. </p><p> </p><p>Or<br/>An excuse to write a promposal fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Of Our Nightmares (Night Of Our Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt about harry asking louis to prom but louis didnt know it was harry asking him so he called the promposal shitty and harry cried. It's probably shit bc i wrote this in two hours oops. 
> 
> Dedicated to Jarie, the harry to my louis. Hi cutie i love you. 
> 
> Also, i made it Ziam because i love Frances. 
> 
> Twitter: @hansolouie  
> Tumblr: thedaggerisreal.tumblr.com

“Please, Louis! I need you to be part of it!"  
"Zayn, you know Liam would say yes no matter how you ask him. Why does it have to be this grand?"  
"because he deserves the best!", Zayn argued. Zayn was going to ask Liam to prom by having a flashmob in the school parking lot which will be started off by one of their best friends Perrie and people will start joining in and eventually form the letters P-R-O-M and zayn will walk out holding the question mark.  
"I dont even know the dance!", louis said.  
"dont lie to me. I know you do. I saw you and Harry practicing it when i came over last week!". Louis blushed at the mention of his boyfriend's name. 

Louis and Harry have been together since sophomore year and it wasnt easy at first. Harry was known as the shy nerd who always sits in front and is loved by all teachers. Louis was in the football team with Zayn, Liam, and Niall and they're the loud and popular group. However, they weren't bullies. They were actually very friendly and Louis was the friendliest out of all of them which is how he met his one and only, Harry Styles. It was the second month of their sophomore year and Harry was walking towards the garbage disposal to throw away the wrapper of his sandwich his mom packed for him for lunch. He walked by the table of louis and his friends and he was rather nervous. Not because they were mean since they weren't but because harry found louis very attractive. Everyone did. Because the universe was apparently against harry that day, he tripped over his own feet right as he passed the table and he would've fallen flat on his face if louis hadn't caught him.  
"Oops. Sorry im so clumsy. Im not usually like this. Oh my god im so embarrasing and you had to catch me. Im sorry for disturbing your-", Harry stopped himself from rambling and he felt his cheeks heat up because louis tomlinson is touching him.  
"Hi, mate. Breathe for me. There we go. Are you okay?", Louis asked. Harry just nodded this time.  
"Okay that's good. Im Louis."  
"i know.", harry whispered thinking nobody could hear him. He was proven wrong when he heard giggles from the table.  
"i-i mean everyone knows who you are. You're on the football team.", Louis smiled at him and Harry couldn't help but smile back.  
"This is unfair! You know who i am but i have yet to put a name to the cute boy with green eyes and curly hair!", Louis said dramatically which caused his friends to groan and Harry to blush even more.  
"Harry. Harry Styles."

And it went on from there. The school was shocked at first because why would someone from the football team go out with the nerd but louis made sure that everyone knew they were serious. 

Fast forward to senior year and Louis is now captain of the football team and they're still as strong as ever. Harry isn't as shy anymore and everyone in Louis' circle of friends quickly loved Harry. Who wouldn't? It's the curls and the charm. 

"I was helping Harry practice because God knows why he is so excited to help you prompose to Liam.", Louis argued back.  
"wait. Have you asked Harry to prom yet?"  
"Nah. I dont need to ask. He knows we're going because we already discussed our outfits."  
"Lou, are you sure? You know he's sensitive about these things.", Zayn was worried for his friend because he remembers harry crying to him because he thought louis forgot his birthday when there was actually a surprise party that night.  
"Yes im sure. Anyway im gonna go wait for his class to end. Goodluck with later!", he said as he made his way to Harry's last class.  
"You better be there you little shit!", Zayn screamed which louis answered with the middle finger. Little shit indeed. 

 

"Hi, baby. How was class?", Louis asked once he got to Harry who just walked out of the classroom.  
"Lou! I missed you! Class was great. Mr. Winston didnt give any assignments because he knows it's prom weekend and nobody would do them."  
"Oh no. You love doing assignments!", louis teased. He tiptoed and kissed those lips he missed so much. Harry pulled away after a few seconds. He wasn't too comfortable with PDA but he just cant resist louis' lips.  
"Oh babe! Zayn's gonna ask Liam in a while with the flash mob dance! I can't wait!". Louis rolled his eyes because his boyfriend is more enthusiastic about this than he is. He just doesn't see the point of making grand gestures to ask someone to prom. If you're an official couple then you'll obviously go together why even ask. But he loved zayn and liam so he might as well help zayn.  
"Do we have to join that. Cant we go home and i'll give you a dance.", louis tried with his best seductive voice but that just caused harry to laugh.  
"We are not ditching Zayn because you're horny! Now come on let's go! We have to be all in the parking lot before Liam gets out of class!", Harry grabbed louis' hand and ran to the parking lot. 

It was all very successful and liam even cried a bit even if he won't admit it. Zayn really set the standards high for everyone asking their partners this last minute. Well, at least they still have three days to top that if they can since prom was on Saturday.

\----

Louis and Harry were walking out of the building the next day to to finally go home because Louis has a game tomorrow, the day before prom, and he needed to rest.  
"Hey haz. Where's everyone? I havent seen our friends since lunch and we all know that Niall can't leave school without saying goodbye to us. I swear that little leprechaun is obsessed with our relationship.", Louis asked. They never leave school until seeing everyone first.  
"M not sure babe. I didnt have classes with any of them after lunch anymore.", Harry answered. The truth is, he does know where they all are. They're standing by football field getting ready for the promposal Harry planned. See, Harry texted everyone the night before asking them if they could help him ask Louis to prom. They just needed to show up because Harry already had the shirts needed for this. He had five football jerseys made. One for each letter and then a question mark. Each of his friends would wear one jersey and harry would have the question mark. He gave the shirts to Perrie that morning during English so Louis wouldn't find them. The only shirt harry had with him was the question mark one which he would put on once louis reads the letters. 

They passed by the football field as they were making their way to the car when harry stopped them from walking and louis saw four people with their backs to him and harry and he read the letters. Harry was about to put on his jersey when louis spoke up.  
"Looks like someone from the football team is getting asked today. Wonder who it is. That's a shitty way to ask them though. What a waste of money having jerseys made just for that.", he laughed and was gonna continue walking with Harry when the four people turned around and he saw Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Perrie with wide eyes staring at him. Louis stared back and couldn't move until Harry dropped his jersey and ran out of the school. He had tears in his eyes and louis quickly picked up the jersey and saw the question mark and he gasped.  
"Louis what the fuck man?", Zayn screamed!  
Louis opened his mouth but no words came out. He knows he should ran after Harry but all his friends were screaming at him.  
"Harry fucking planned this for you and you call it shitty. He spent his own money to do this for you. Fuck.", Liam shouted. Louis started crying and ran to his car. He sat there and let the tears flow. He really did fuck up. He hated himself for making Harry cry. He needed to fix this right now.  
He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Anne. 

L: Hi. Did harry make it home safe?  
A: He did. He was crying. I dont know what happened but please fix it.  
L: I will. Thank you, Anne. 

He tried calling Harry but he wouldn't pick up so he sent a text. 

L: Baby im so sorry. I really had no idea. Please forgive me. I love you so much and i love how you exerted so much effort for me. Babe please.  
L: haz please let me fix this im so sorry  
L: i love you so much

He wiped away his tears before making his way home. He can't go to Harry's house because Gemma might punch him in the face for making her brother cry. He will fix this. He will take Harry to prom. 

L: Perrie, please get harry to go to the game tomorrow.  
P: why. Gonna make him cry again? 

Out of all their friends, Perrie was the closest to Harry and she was very protective even if it was towards Louis. 

L: trust me.  
P: fine. But if you fuck up again, im gonna break your arm.  
L: deal. Oh and perrie, don't arrive until the game starts. Don't ask. 

\---  
To say louis was nervous was the understatement of the day. It wasnt even because of the game anymore. Okay the game has a little to do with but more importantly, he will ask Harry to prom. He never thought he'd see himself do this big gesture just for prom. But for Harry, he'll do anything. 

Before the game started, Louis went on the field and spoke to the people in the audience asking them to help him and they all cooed and agreed. 

So when Louis finally spotted Harry and Perrie on the bleachers, Harry's eyes looking so swollen, Louis called for a time out and clapped his hands three times. The audience knew it was time and all at once, everyone screamed:

HARRY STYLES! WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH LOUIS TOMLINSON! 

Harry's eyes were as wide as ever as he looked at louis who was on one knee holding up a sign that said, "Please?" 

Harry was crying but this time he was running towards Louis and Louis caught him in his arms and harry kissed louis right there in the middle of the field. The entire crowd cheered even the other team was clapping. 

"Is that a yes?", louis whispered.  
Harry giggled, "In every language."

"HE SAID YES!", Louis screamed and the cheers got louder. 

Eventually, they had to resume the game and Harry went back to his spot beside Perrie who hugged him tight. 

"Your boyfriend is really something else, Harry.", Perrie said with a fond voice. She loved that louis made harry so happy even if he did cause some tears. 

Harry replied with the biggest smile on his face because he loved that boy so much his heart could burst.  
"Yeah. He really is and I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
